


Back to Good

by Impala_Dreamer



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 11:12:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16911813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Impala_Dreamer/pseuds/Impala_Dreamer
Summary: ~Dean comfort drabble~





	Back to Good

Sammy was better with words, Dean knew that. His brother always knew what to say, when to say it. That man could soothe you with two words and a half smile.

Dean knew how to give you pep talks, preferring to hold his words until a rousing speech was needed. But those were usually given on the eve of battle, or when the worst was closing down upon you all. Nights like these, when you were trapped in your bed, lost in your own mind, staring off into nothingness… these were the nights he felt useless. He didn’t have the right words you needed to hear. He didn’t have the skills that Sam had in that department. But what he did have were two arms that he wrapped around you, holding you close as you let loose. He had a chest to rest your head upon, and a shirt to soak up your tears. He had fingers to comb through your hair and lips to press against your temples. He had a heart that beat steady and true, giving you something to focus on. He had breath that passed gently over your cheeks, and thumbs to brush away the tears. He had heat that filled you and eyes that pleaded.

His words were simple and plain, “I’m here”, “it’ll be OK”. He never felt they were enough, but if he could read your mind he’d know; his touch, his kiss, the heartbreak in his eyes, were all you needed. His words circled you like his arms, keeping you safe and lulling you back to good.


End file.
